sonicfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
*''Sonic Chaos'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball'' *''SegaSonic Cosmo Fighter'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' *''Sonic Drift'' *''Wacky Worlds Creativity Studio'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld'' *''Tails and the Music Maker'' *''Sonic & Knuckles'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble'' *''Gale Racer'' *''Sonic Drift 2'' *''Knuckles' Chaotix'' *''Tails' Skypatrol'' *''Tails Adventure'' *''Sonic the Fighters'' *''Sonic 3D Blast'' *''Sonic's Schoolhouse'' *''Sonic Jam'' *''Sonic R'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure'' *''Sonic Shuffle'' *''Sonic Adventure 2'' *''Sonic Advance'' *''Sonic Advance 2'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Advance 3'' *''Sonic Jump'' *''Sonic Gems Collection'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic Classic Collection'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal'' *''Sonic Jump'' (2012) *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Dash'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) *''Sonic Lost World'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Jump Fever'' *[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Mania'' }} |media = *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *Archie Comics *''Sonic the Comic'' *''Sonic Adventures'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' |realcreator = Yasushi Yamaguchi |artist = *Yasushi Yamaguchi *Yuji Uekawa |englishactor = *Corey Bringas *Connor Bringas *William Corkery *Amy Palant *Kate Higgins *Colleen Villard |japanactor = *Kazuki Hayashi *Atsuki Murata *Ryō Hirohashi *Takuto Yoshinaga |otheractor = *Marie-Eugénie Maréchal *Benedetta Ponticelli *Anke Kortemeier *Graciela Mouna *Iara Riça |nickname = *Tails *Fox Boy *Shorty *Shrimp *Tails the FoxCodex in ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood |age = 8 |species = Raposa |gender = Homem |height = 80 cm (2' 7") |weight = 20 kg |fur color = Amarelo-laranja, branco |eye color = Azul |attire = *Luvas e meias brancas e meias *Tênis vermelhos e brancos com solas cinzas |alignment = Bom |affiliation = Time Sonic |food = Bala de menta |likes = |dislikes = |skills = |moves = *Dash *Dummy Ring Blitz *Dummy Ring Bomb *Dummy Ring Snipe *Electric Plug *Electric Plug Swing *Energy Ball *Flash Bang *Flying Spin Attack *Glide *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Hammer Attack *Hammer Propeller Flying *High Propeller Flying *Homing Attack *IQ200 Attack *IQ300 Attack *IQ400 Attack *Jump Dash *Low Gravity Lv 1 *Magic Hook *Magic Upper *Medi Bot *Power Electric Plug *Propeller Flying *Quick Ascent *Rapid Tails Attack *Rolling Combo *Scan *Shield Bot *Sonic Overdrive *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Submarine Combo *Strenght Support 5 *Typhoon *Tag Action *Tail Copter *Tail Swipe *Tail Spin Attack *Tails Cyclone *Tails Dunk *Tails Fly *Tails Guard *Tails Heal *Tails Hop *Tails Jump *Tails Run *Tails Style *Thunder Shoot *Tinker *Tornado Attack *Tornado Boost *Trick Action }} |ability type = Voo }} , conhecido melhor por seu apelido, , é um personagem fictício da [[Sonic the Hedgehog (série)|série Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Ele é uma raposa antropomórfica nascido exclusivamente com duas caudas, por isso o apelido. Por causa de sua abnormalidade, Tails foi alvo de bullying durante sua infância. Porém, um dia, ele conheceu Sonic the Hedgehog e foi inspirado a ser tão legal quanto ele após vê-lo correndo como o vento. Tails logo então começa a seguir Sonic em suas aventuras e se tornou seu melhor amigo e ajudante. Ele é capaz de usar suas caudas para voar, ao girá-las como hélices de helicóptero, e é um mecânico genial e piloto aéreo. Uma alma gentil, Tails era inicialmente tímido e não tinha coragem. Porém, após conhecer Sonic, Tails ficou mais confiante, eventualmente se tornando um indivíduo mais independente e corajoso, e também um herói. Desde que encontrou Sonic, Tails o admira e fica ao seu lado, ajudando-o sempre que pode durante suas aventuras. Aparência Tails é uma raposa antropomórfica com uma mutação genética única lhe dando duas caudas ao invés de uma. Ele tem orelhas triangulares com canais brancos e três mechas de cabelo na sua testa. Tipicamente, suas roupas consistem simplesmente de luvas brancas e sapatos que são vermelhos de trás até o meio, brancos do meio até a ponta com solas cinzas. Poderes e habilidades Embora não seja tão em frente nas batalhas como outros personagens, Tails ainda é um lutador hábil. Por conta própria, ele já derrotou vários rôbos e mecânismos de combate do Dr.Eggman. Tails é vantajoso por suas duas grandes caudas que podem girar juntas. Pode girá-las para voar ou pairar como um helicóptero. Porém, ele se cansa se usá-las para se manter voando por muito tempo. Ele também pode se mover por aí com agilidade extraordinária e velocidade suficiente para alcançar até mesmo Sonic. Utilizando todas as Super Esmeraldas, ou mais tarde as Esmeraldas do Caos, Tails pode entrar em uma Super Forma, transformando-o em Super Tails. Nessa forma, todas as habilidades de Tails superam suas normais. Ele consegue voar sem suas caudas gemêas e é quase invulnerável. Relacionamentos Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic é o melhor amigo de Tails, sendo os dois amigos inseparáveis desde que se conheceram pouco antes dos eventos de Sonic The Hedgehog 2. Em Westside Island, Tails viu Sonic correndo a altas velocidades incríveis. Ele ficou impressionado com o ouriço azul legal e começou a segui-lo. Sonic eventualmente parou e os dois se tornaram amigos próximos. Ele começou a sair com Sonic todos os momentos do dia, o alcançando usando suas duas caudas. Eventualmente, Tails avistou o avião de Sonic, o Tornado, o qual gostou muito e normalmente é visto pegando emprestado. Amy Rose Knuckles the Echidna Tails é amigo próximo de Knuckles o Echidna. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Shadow the Hedgehog = Rouge the Bat Cream the Rabbit E-123 Omega Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens velozes Categoria:Personagens inteligentes Categoria:Raposas Categoria:Inventores Categoria:Personagens jogáveis Categoria:Tipos de voo